not sure yet
by Lavender Saiyajin
Summary: Pan's boyfriend breaks up with her and she freaks out to such an extent that her tail grows back. Not knowing who else to ask, she goes to Trunks for help.***CHAPTER 12 UPLOADED*** THANK YOU REVIEWERS!!!
1. Bad dreams and tails

Trunks POV  
  
One last paper… and I'll be done. It's relatively early… about eleven o'clock. I usually wouldn't finish signing these damn papers until past midnight.  
  
I got up to look about the building to find… that as usual, I was the last person there. I didn't want to bother the chauffer. I wanted to fly home. Normally, I'd just go through my office window, but since I was caught playing hooky, it was barred.  
  
I reached the roof of the building and sighed. Even on those days that I get off early, I still get really tired. I blasted off and headed for home. I decided that it was about time to take that long deserved vacation.  
  
  
  
About ten minutes later I was home. My mom's and Vegeta's kis were a little higher than I expected them to be. I blushed, not wanting to think about what they were doing. It's kind of sad; I'm thirty-seven years old and THAT is all it takes to make me blush. Sad, I thought, heading to my room.  
  
On my way there, I noticed that Bra's door was slightly open. I peeked in and saw that she was not alone. And who would be with her other than my own, very best friend, Goten. They were watching a movie from her bed… at least they both still had on their clothes. I shook my head and walked away, preferring to go unnoticed. It was almost funny, but… he was a little too old for her. I mean, isn't that called robbing the cradle? I shook my head. I would just let them be.  
  
  
  
I hadn't even been asleep for an hour when I was awakened by a nightmare. I gave a start, sitting straight up in bed. My body and sheets were drenched in sweat. I had been having those sort of dreams lately… the kind that terrify you, and that you can't even remember what they're about when you wake. I hate that kind of dream. It usually means something bad is going to happen.  
  
What could happen, though, really? The Z fighters are still around… Hell, I am one. It's kind of crazy that some of the strongest fighters in the universe happen to live on a planet that is populated by some of the weakest sentients alive.  
  
As hard as I try, though, I can't shake that sense of foreboding. I have to talk to some one… or… I could just bury myself in work for a couple of weeks, forgetting my vacation, and try to forget about the dreams. I decided on the latter course of action. After all, who would understand?  
  
  
  
Pan POV-Next Day  
  
That insolent jerk! That scum-sucking maggot! That wallower-in-ox-dung! What was that bakayaro (asshole) thinking? He should have known better than to cheat on a Saiyajin! I have never felt so enraged in my life! I felt such an urge to kill… He was lucky, so lucky. If not for my thrice- be-damned human side, he would be dead at this very moment. As it is I still feel the intense urge to destroy…  
  
I throw a ki blast at a nearby mountain. The top was nearly blasted off, but I'm too pissed to care. An enraged howl escaped my throat as I virtually destroyed another mountain. That fucking bastard! I'll kill you!  
  
Rather suddenly, an intense pain shot through my body from the base of my spine. The pain was so intense that I fell to the ground, sobbing pitifully.  
  
After the pain subsided, I rubbed my behind. It was so sore. I gasped in shock as my hand slipped across something furry. I looked behind me and saw, swinging in all of its glory, a lovely, purple-hued, black tail. I reached back and touched it, wonderingly. It was beautiful. I suddenly realized that I didn't feel enraged anymore… Maybe there's something therapeutic about having a tail.  
  
I obviously had no clue as to why I would suddenly have a tail, so I decided to go ask someone who might know. Vegeta was too mean for me to ask, and I didn't think that my dad would know, so I made my decision. I would ask Trunks, who, at this time, would probably still be at work. It was only eight thirty. I blasted off, heading in the direction of Capsule Corps. 


	2. A nice little chat...

**** A/N: I have to thank the reviewers. I was so happy when I saw the reviews, that I just had to write the next chapter!!!  
  
Thank you…  
  
Heeroluva… I'm glad that you enjoyed it so far… I hope that I can make the rest of the chapters at least as interesting as the first! Thanks for being first!  
  
Z… I'm glad you're exited… so am I! *dances with joy* I did email you!  
  
lija… I'll try to enlighten you soon… It's kind of supposed to start out a little vague… that way, I can change things around a little bit, later… *^- ^, giggles with glee over the first three reviews…* ****  
  
  
  
Trunks POV  
  
I was once again sitting at my desk when I heard a tapping on the window. I felt for the person's ki before looking… It was Pan. What was she doing at my office at this time of day?  
  
Even though I knew I would get in trouble later, I bent the bars to let her in. "Pan, what's wrong?" I knew that something had to be wrong. Usually, that's the only reason she'd visit when she's supposed to be at school… (A/N: Pan is presently in college.)  
  
"Uhmmm…" she said, "What kind of things will… uhmm… make a tail grow back?"  
  
I was shocked. Did she actually grow her tail back…? "Did…" I started, and had to pause to swallow… "Did yours grow back?" She nodded. "Well… Did anything really bad happen before it grew back? Maybe something that made you really, really angry?" She nodded again. I almost sighed with relief… There were two reasons that a Saiyajin's tail would grow back… One thing that would cause it was rage and/or pain. The other had something to do with mating and I didn't really think she was old enough for that. "Well? What happened?"  
  
"My boyfriend cheated on me," she said, and burst into tears. What was this? Pan never cries, and yet, there she was with tears just running down her face. Not knowing what else to do, I hugged her sympathetically. I've had more than my fair share of girlfriend trouble, so I knew exactly what she was going through.  
  
"Is he still alive?" I asked, hoping to make her feel better.  
  
She nodded and looked up at me. "Sometimes I wish that I didn't have human blood… Then I wouldn't feel bad about killing that filthy cheating bastard."  
  
"If I see him around, I'll take the time to let him know exactly how you feel." The bastard in question happened to work here at Capsule Corps.  
  
She sniffled once and smiled. "Blast him for me okay?"  
  
**** A/N: Once again thank you reviewers… I swear, if I knew you all, I'd buy each of you a rose. Instead of buying roses though, I'll just have to buy more Red Bull and Blue Ox. Red Bull tastes like Smarties candy, and Blue Ox is blue raspberry flavored… Anyway, I just love you guys *blushes*.  
  
I suppose I should give a preview for the next chapter… and I'm sorry for the shortness of this one…  
  
Preview: Pan has to go to school and how is she going to deal with her tail at school? I'm not sure yet, and I'm always open to suggestions!  
  
Does anybody have an idea for what I should name my story? The little thing I have for one isn't very good, so I'm asking for ideas. Thank you all for reading… especially the reviewers… Did I mention that I love you guys? 


	3. It sort of slipped... ^-~

****A/N: It is 11:09 PM. I am tired. I want to sleep. BUT I CAN'T!!! So I decided to let it all out by writing another chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't write any for the first two… and nobody cared…****  
  
Pan POV  
  
He hugged me… Not that it bothers me really, but I was a little bit startled.  
  
I sat on my bed thinking about yesterday morning. If I wanted to talk to my parents about something at that time of day, they would ask me why I wasn't in school. I was actually surprised that Trunks didn't ask that… Then again, maybe I'm not so surprised. He always seems to know when something's wrong…  
  
He's so nice about… everything. Sometimes I think he's the only person in the world who understands me… and maybe I'm right. Nobody else seems to be able to tell when I'm hurting…  
  
The alarm next to my bed goes off. I stare at it for a moment in shock… It's 7:30 already! I'm gonna be late for school!  
  
As I get up my hand brushes across my tail… Oh, shit! I forgot about that! I haven't even told my dad about it yet. Oh, well, I'll just have to think of a way to hide it… Normal college students did not have tails… They couldn't lift busses either, but that's beside the point.  
  
I finally decide to just tuck it around my waist. Isn't that what grandpa used to do? (A/N Did Goku actually do that? I'm not sure if he did or not…)  
  
I dress quickly and go down the stairs. Once at the table, I eat breakfast at about three times my normal speed. Luckily, no one was around to see the way I cooked it… with a small ki blast.  
  
Since I could fly, I actually made it to school on time. As usual, Bra was late. I tried to cover for her…  
  
"Sorry professor, she just went to the bathroom…"  
  
When Bra got there, I hissed that she owed me one, again. We spoke a little during class, too quietly for the professor, or anyone else for that matter, to overhear. We didn't want to get in trouble, after all.  
  
"Trunks said that he talked to you at work yesterday morning… Is that why you weren't at school?"  
  
"Hai (yes)," I replied. "I was having some personal problems…"  
  
"What kind?"  
  
"Remember Matt?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"I caught him cheating on me. He's lucky to be alive…"  
  
"What an idiot!" Bra exclaimed softly.  
  
"I think Trunks is gonna have a little talk with him…"  
  
"He'll probably get fired."  
  
"Honestly, Bra, I think Trunks'll do worse than that…"  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"He looked seriously pissed when I talked to him…"  
  
"Oooh… That guy is dead meat…"  
  
"I doubt that… but I honestly think he'll get thrashed…"  
  
Thankfully, I was walking in front of Bra when it slipped… She gave a small shriek and shoved me into the bathroom. It was empty.  
  
"Pan, what is that?" she asked. She actually sounded… angry.  
  
"Oh, yeah," I said, feeling a little… sheepish. "I couldn't tell you about that in class, you know… That was actually the main reason I wanted to talk to Trunks…"  
  
"Your tail grew back… Do you know what that means?" she hissed. "It's almost full moon, Pan. Do you know what that means?"  
  
"Uhm," I said, in a small voice, "I better not go outside at night?"  
  
"Exactly. Or else you'll turn into an ape monster!"  
  
"Sorry, Bra, but that actually sounds fun…" I giggled as I hid my tail by wrapping it more tightly around my waist and tucking the tip under the waistband of my pants. "Bra? Do let me know if that happens again. I'm not used to having a tail yet… I don't know how to keep track of it, yet."  
  
"Did you tell your parents yet?"  
  
"No… I think I'll just let them find out on their own." After all, they would be extremely upset about it, right?  
  
****It is 11:55 now, and *yawns* it's time for bed. *yawns again* Sorry about the cussing if it bothers you… Should I change the rating because of it? If so… please tell me.  
  
Please people *gets down on knees to beg* review! I love reviewers. *tries to huggle a previous reviewer* Damn… I missed… *starts sobbing*.  
  
Sorry *sniffle* if it was short… It made my neck hurt *rubs sore neck*. Anyway, it's preview time… *(duhduh duhduhn…) drum roll*  
  
Preview: Trunks has another nightmare… and it's worse than the last one. He decides to talk to somebody about it…  
  
I would seriously love anybody who seriously tries to help me with my story… It may suck, people, but I'm trying!!! Gosh, *looks at the clock disbelievingly* it's 12:12! Ahhhh! *runs around in circles* I'm sooo glad that Dad's not home. *^o~, yawns and winks* I better go to bed! I have school tomorrow… erhm… today! 


	4. What the...!

****A/N: Hey all! I'm back again already!!! I'm sooo exited! *dances with excitement* Red Bull gives you wings! I'm still hyped up after yesterday's Red Bull and Blue Ox… and I already had one Red Bull today *twitches uncontrollably*, too. I'm like sooo hyped up! Did anybody review? *twitches again* Well? Anybody? *eyes begin to bulge*  
  
Yay! I got three more reviews! I'm so happy! *grins crazy* I love my reviewers!  
  
Thank you…  
  
Z… for reviewing again! I'm having fun writing it… I'm glad you like it! *tries to huggle… misses* Damn…  
  
B-chan… erhm… I was actually wondering if Goku ever did that… I knew that Vegeta did; I didn't know that about Nappa though…  
  
Lauren Williams… *tries to huggle… misses, again* Well, erhm… sorry, I had to try *sobs*. Alright, I'll try not to do it again… can I glomp you? Want a Red Bull?  
  
christabeleve, I think Pan's 23… But I think you're right! Trunks had better watch out!!! I don't think I'll have her transform though… I like to think that she's smarter than that *^-~*. *huggles* Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Danyella Skyler Silverfire… I love it too… I wanna huggle it… Teletubbies? Aaaaaaaaahh! *shrieks and passes out… comes to with frightened reviewer shining a flashlight in face…* Sorry about that people *grins sheepishly*. Take me with you! Or at least send me pics!  
  
JeremiahLoki… Thank you! I love all my little stories too! *laughs with you* Sorry, though Jerry… I'm not selling signed versions yet… *gasps in shock* You expect it to be free? Well… maybe, some day… *^-~*  
  
Anyway… it's story time! ****  
  
Trunks POV  
  
For the fifth time this week, I awoke in a panic. This time was a lot worse than the other times though… I woke up right after going Super! I calmed myself as quickly as I could… I actually remember my dream this time, and just thinking about it makes me sweat… I hoped that nobody had noticed the sudden rise in my ki.  
  
Unfortunately, my hope was not fulfilled, as, moments after I woke, Vegeta stormed into my room. No! Couldn't he have just left it be?  
  
Vegeta POV  
  
"What's the matter, brat? Dreaming about your mother's cooking again, are you?" I growled from the doorway. I could smell sweat and the look on the brat's face confirmed that he had just been having a nightmare. It would have had to be a really bad one to make his ki rocket that high… "Well?" I asked impatiently. His nightmare had interrupted my training, and I didn't want to waste any time in getting back to it.  
  
He stared at me for a moment before replying. "It was nothing, Dad. I can't even remember it."  
  
Something told me that he was lying, but as I had no way to prove it, I decided to leave well enough alone.  
  
Pan POV  
  
I felt a ki skyrocket in the direction of Capsule Corps. What happened? The ki is definitely Trunks, and I feel suddenly worried about him. I feel for his ki as it suddenly drops back to normal. Well, no need to worry anymore… He's with Vegeta… Okay, maybe I should worry… What are they doing sparring at this time at night? It's one in the morning!!!  
  
If I had been asleep, that surely would have woken me up. As it is, I am working on an essay right now, and I really don't need the distractions…  
  
Tomorrow was Saturday, so I can ask him what in the HFIL happened… He'll be at work…  
  
****Okay… so Bulma hasn't found the bent window bars yet… DON'T WORRY! SHE WILL! Not yet though… Oh yeah! Lovely boy Matt hasn't been taken care of either… *giggles* Oh boy I feel an evil laugh coming… Mwahahahahaha… Oookay… I'm glad that I got that out… *another evil laugh*  
  
Okay preview time! And drop the Red Bull!  
  
Preview: Bulma finds the bent window bars on a visit to Trunks' office… Pan converses with Trunks over the happenings of this chapter… And the full moon is out! Watch out Trunks! 


	5. What's Wrong Trunks...?

****A/N: Here it goes… Sorry! I haven't updated in two days *shudders*! Last chapter I wrote that there were three more reviews… but! *giggles* Three more were added while I was writing… Chapter 4 was up literally within the blink of an eye, and less than five minutes after I posted there was another reviewer!  
  
Oh yeah… so trunks didn't really decide to talk about it yet, but don't worry… I'll get around to that… maybe after I recover from my Red Bull crash… It was a two day thing… I don't think I'll be drinking very many of them in the future though… They make me too hyper… ^-^.  
  
Thank you…  
  
badgerwolf… for reviewing so quickly! Also thanks for telling me that Goku never did that! I wasn't sure, and somebody else told me the same thing right before I posted Chapter 4… I'm so happy! Gohan and Videl will find out about Pan's tail soon enough… don't sweat it *^~^ (this is a smirk, people)*.  
  
Spongebob… erhm… I'm glad you liked it *sweatdrops*… uhm… Spongebob.  
  
Disclaimer: I forgot for Chapter 4, too… and nobody cared. ****  
  
Bulma POV (^~^)  
  
I stared at the window in Trunks' office. The bars were bent, and that meant that Trunks has been playing hooky again… I couldn't think of any other reason why he would have bent them. Needless to say, I was pissed. I was angry enough that I couldn't remember why I was in his office in the first place (A/N She was in there searching for a business document that she didn't want Trunks to sign…).  
  
He walked in only a moment after I saw the bent bars. He appeared nervous… of course he should… when he saw that I was already here.  
  
"Well, mister? What do you have to say for yourself this time?" I tapped my foot on the floor.  
  
He mumbled something about Pan needing to talk to him the other day.  
  
"Nani (what)?"  
  
"Pan needed to talk to me," he said, looking at the ceiling, "and with the look she had on her face, I didn't think she would want to go through the building…"  
  
"She was upset about something?" I asked, softening. Even Vegeta had a soft spot in his heart for her.  
  
He nodded. "Uhmm, Mom? Why are you here?"  
  
"I was…" Damn, I forgot… What was I here for…? "Oh yeah, there's a business document somewhere in that pile that I wanted to discuss with you before you singed…"  
  
He smiled with relief. His ears were just as sensitive as his father's. When I screamed they both would cover their ears, wincing. He had obviously expected me to start harassing him about the window… But I had better things to do…  
  
Trunks POV- hours later  
  
I was finally back at my desk, a few hours later. The document that she was so worried about was about a Capsule Corps merger. Not gonna happen. It wouldn't have happened anyway, but after Mom giving me such a long lecture on the other company's history of fraud and debt, it's definitely not going to happen…  
  
I had no sooner sat down than there was a loud tapping on the window… again!  
  
It was Pan again. She floated outside my window with a determined look on her face.  
  
What's wrong with her?  
  
I got up to let her in. She floated in, with the intense expression still on her face… I couldn't help but wonder what was wrong this time. "What's wrong, Pan?"  
  
She looked at me questioningly and said, "What happened last night?"  
  
My face started to redden and I rubbed the back of my neck. I had thought that I suppressed my ki fast enough… Apparently, I didn't.  
  
"Uhmm…" I mumbled. How embarrassing! "Sorry…"  
  
"I am NOT asking for an apology. I want to know what happened!"  
  
I really didn't want to tell her… I shook my head. "Well…"  
  
"No excuses, Trunks. The quicker you tell me, the less painful this is gonna be!"  
  
So demanding! I still didn't want to tell her, but survival instincts were turning on… "I had a dream," I started.  
  
She interrupted, "It must have been a really bad one for your ki to rise that high… What was it about?"  
  
"I was getting to that…" I mumbled, "I'm not sure… It's like something really bad is going to happen." I shrugged. There really wasn't an easy way to describe the dream. "He looks like one of us… He looks Saiyajin. He's angry," I stop, puzzled, "I'm not sure why, but he seems to be angry at us…" I laugh and shake my head, "He especially hates Father." I shake my head, "Anyway, it shouldn't be THAT scary. But I've had similar dreams before the really nasty guys appear…"  
  
She looked at me, confused. "Like way back when…"  
  
"Buu was the first one… I dreamed that something big and pink was going to eat me up… I've hated pink ever since…"  
  
"Didn't you ever tell anyone?"  
  
I shook my head, embarrassed.  
  
"So that's why you're always so anxious right beforehand whenever we see anything really nasty." She spoke in enlightened tones. "Can you foretell anything else?" She grinned.  
  
"I don't know… I've always thought I was a really good guesser…" I smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Okay… I'll test you. What am I doing tomorrow?" she grinned.  
  
I lifted an eyebrow. How should I know that? I thought about it for a moment and said, "You're going to… throw a party… and everyone' invited…" I was just throwing out the first thing that came to mind. "You know, the whole gang…"  
  
The strangest look crossed her face. It was a mixture of shock and delight. She giggled. "You are definitely a precog…"  
  
My eyes widened. I was just tossing an idea out. There's nothing psychic about that, is there? "I was just joking Pan!"  
  
"Okay, Trunks, here's the ultimate test… Who's gonna not come? You know, who's gonna miss out?"  
  
I thought about it for a moment. Images came unbidden to my mind. Tien and Chiaotzu would be busy… Yamcha wouldn't come, because he hated being around Vegeta. Puar would stay with Yamcha. Piccolo would be training… "Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Puar and Piccolo won't come…"  
  
Pan laughed. "This is fun! Will there be any unexpected guests?"  
  
Pan POV  
  
Trunks is so funny sometimes, especially at times like this. When I asked him if there would be any uninvited guests, though, he got a glazed look in his eyes… It was kind of freaky.  
  
"Your grandpa," he said, shaking his head. The look on his face was closer to normal, only confused.  
  
"Grandpa Satan?" I asked, horrified. I did NOT want him ruining my party!  
  
"No… the other one. That's too weird though." He grinned and shook his head. "Not happening… But that was what came to mind." His grin turned sheepish.  
  
"Bye, Trunks," I said about ten minutes later, floating out of his office window using my ki. The poor guy couldn't help being cute… I laughed as I proceeded home.  
  
Trunks POV  
  
It was getting kind of late when I looked out the window to see that it was already dark. The full moon stared peacefully at me. I smiled at it, thinking that perhaps I ought to leave early. I loved flying when the moon was full. It lit up the landscape in a fashion that the sun couldn't compete with.  
  
I sighed and walked to the window to get a better look. I opened my window and had prepared to go through it when a sudden thought occurred to me. The thought was something like this: Pan + tail + full moon = Oozaru… It was a very bad thought.  
  
I ran to the telephone, wishing, not for the first time, that I was a telepath, like my father. I picked up the phone and dialed Gohan's phone number too quickly for the small machine to pick up. I had to hang up and try again… slowly.  
  
Gohan picked up the phone. "Moshi, moshi (A/N something like "hello, hello"). This is the Son residence."  
  
"Ah, Gohan? Can I please talk to Pan?" I asked… Hopefully she hasn't left the house yet…  
  
"Oooh… Trunks, you called just in time… PAN, HONEY, TELEPHONE!" he called to his daughter. I heard the phone switch hands, and Pan's voice replaced Gohan's.  
  
"Moshi, moshi."  
  
"Pan?"  
  
"Hai? Trunks? What's wrong?"  
  
"You aren't planning on going somewhere tonight are you?"  
  
"Actually, yeah, I am. Why?"  
  
"It's a full moon out tonight."  
  
I heard a gasp of shock on from the other end. "I forgot. I almost goofed, big time, huh?"  
  
"Hai. I only just realized it myself. I was about to leave. I looked out the window and stared at the moon for a moment before I remembered."  
  
"Daddy?" she was obviously speaking to her dad, "I forgot something… it looks like I'm not going anywhere tonight. I forgot something very important…" she paused.  
  
I could hear Gohan's voice in the background, "That's too bad honey. I know you were looking forward to this…"  
  
"I can do it later," Pan said firmly.  
  
"Uhmm, Pan?" I asked.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"If you want, I'll send Bra over to keep you company…"  
  
"Can you come too?"  
  
Why would she want me to come over?  
  
"And Uncle Goten…?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well…" she lowered her voice, "Mom and Dad are going somewhere tonight… We can have a pre-party." She laughed quietly.  
  
"I suppose I could… I was going to leave early anyhow…"  
  
"Yay! This more than makes up for what I'm missing out on… Make sure Goten is willing to come here, though. We don't need an unwilling Goten hanging around here…"  
  
"It'll take me a while to get there… unless you want me to come wearing a business suit…"  
  
"That would be funny, but that's not a good idea."  
  
"Okay… See you in a couple hours?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
****Wow! That one was long… Okay, I still haven't gotten to Matt yet… And I called the Oozaru an ape monster before, but that was because Pan and Bra couldn't remember what it was called…  
  
Anywho, it's preview time! Yay! *dances excitedly in chair* Have had no red Bull or Blue Ox since… in two days, anyway…  
  
Preview: Late night party at Pan's… Giant group discussion. Pan makes a slip, and What's this? Gohan and Videl? Home early?  
  
Hey peeps! Why ain't yous reviewin? 


	6. Author's Note: Please Read!!!

****A/N: Sorry I haven't updated… *sighs* I couldn't at school, because the internet was down, and now I'm having a case of writer's block… I have no idea where to go with m story from here. I have about half of the next chapter written… I'm working on it though… If you want it to go faster, I'm gonna need some suggestions. I can't guarantee that I'll use your suggestion, but if I see a good way to use it, I will.  
  
I think that my story is moving at a decent speed… I just hope that it doesn't stall out… I'm trying, but the sixth chapter is driving me insane… It already has some hilarity… It seems to be becoming a really funny piece. I'm just having a hard time writing it!!! Please people! I need some suggestions… *continues to whimper "please, please"* I need help! Ever since I escaped the asylum… What? What asylum? What're you talking about? I just need help that's all… I DON'T WANNA GO BACK!!! I'm happy here…  
  
Anyway. If you haven't guessed it already, suggestions are more than welcome… They're needed! **** 


	7. 6. Be careful with my tail...!

****A/N:  
  
Thank you…  
  
KinkySaiyan… I'll be trying to make my chapters longer, but sometimes, that just doesn't work… I will try though… *^-~*  
  
badgerwolf… I have too thank Danyella Skyler Silverfire for that one. Trunks' being a precog was partly her idea. I'm sooooo glad that you liked it! I think Trunks would get it from Vegeta… Saiyajin are supposed to have some psychic ability…  
  
edward-tivrusky-5… Yeah… *sighs, thinking about own chances with Mirai…* I wouldn't have a chance either… But at least you have the brains!  
  
A little romance would do these guys a world of good, wouldn't it? Since this is PG-13, you don't have to worry about lemons… I might write on some day… definitely not today… but if I do, I will give you a warning…!  
  
Lauren Williams… Thanks for the encouragement! As you see, my writer's block has given me a rest for the moment…  
  
Rini… Vegeta and Gohan will be in the story more, later… Gohan's supposed to show up in this chapter… he skips sometimes though…  
  
p… I'm trying… The block is coming down…  
  
My spell check is telling me to write "Gohan's" as "guano's"… *shakes head dejectedly…* Stupid computer…  
  
Disclaimer: Wow! I remembered twice in a row! If you think I own it, you're nuts *evil cackle*! ****  
  
Trunks POV  
  
I flew from my office window in a better mood than that with which I had started the day. I was going to get to spend the evening with the three people I love most… my little sister, and my two best friends.  
  
My suit jacket fluttered as I flew over the city, toward home. The full moon crowned the city's rooftops with a halo of pale light. I quickly reached home, but I didn't want the flight to end so quickly, so I hovered over my balcony for a while.  
  
I heard a laugh come from a nearby balcony… my sister's. The laugh wasn't hers, though. It was Goten. What was he doing in my sister's room… oh, yeah, they are going out, aren't they?  
  
"What's so funny Goten?"  
  
"You wouldn't believe how funny it is to see a guy in a business suit flying…" he broke off with another laugh and gave me a big cheesy grin.  
  
Thinking about his comment, I looked at myself. I had to laugh with him. It looked kind of… corny.  
  
"I could use a good joke… What's so funny?" Bra walked out of her bedroom and onto the balcony.  
  
Goten chuckled, "Look at your brother… and figure it out."  
  
"What? The bird?" Bra asked innocently, looking up.  
  
I looked up, just in time to see a small bird dive at me. Goten laughed as the bird attacked.  
  
I know it was funny looking… but did he have to laugh so hard? "Kisama (A/N something like "oh, shit" or "you fuck")!!!" Damn thing tried to bite me! "Stop laughing! It's trying to eat me!"  
  
Goten laughed harder as it swooped toward my face.  
  
I caught it mid-swoop. It was a hawk… a very small hawk… also, a very mean one. It bit my thumb. "Ouch!" I exclaimed, nearly dropping it. "Anyway, guys, you know that there's a party tomorrow, right?" They nodded. "There's a… pre-party going on tonight… I guess. The three of us are invited."  
  
Bra laughed, "You better not show up wearing that!"  
  
"Exactly. Here, Goten, take this," I said, handing him the bird. "I have to change." I walked in my balcony door with Bra calling out behind me,  
  
"Wear something that you wouldn't mind getting ruined… You know how Pan's parties get!"  
  
Of course I knew…  
  
Pan POV  
  
I'm glad that Trunks had called. If he hadn't, I'd be in a lot of trouble… And Dad, who I hadn't even told about my tail, would probably have been forced to cut it off. My poor tail… I petted it sympathetically. I liked my tail. In fact, I would be seriously pissed if something were to happen to it.  
  
I glanced at the clock. They should be here any minute. Mom and Dad had left ten minutes ago, and I was starting to get really exited. Trunks was coming over. Bra and Goten were coming too, but I was more excited about Trunks' coming. I have a confession to make. I've had a crush on him ever since I was really little.  
  
He was, in my opinion, the most wonderful guy in the world. He was rich too, but I really didn't need to worry about that… I've got an inheritance.  
  
Trunks is handsome, smart and kind… at least, to people he likes, and even to some he doesn't. He wasn't too naïve… that is a trait from my family… And, although he is always busy, he always is willing to make time for friends.  
  
I think we would have been wonderful together… if not for our age difference. I'm in my early twenties, and he's in his late thirties… That is too big of an age difference. Some things are just not meant to be.  
  
I sighed and waited. I looked at the clock again. Any minute now…  
  
A loud voice at the doorway (Goten) told me that my waiting was over. The voice said, "Trunks, hurry up!"  
  
Another voice, Bra, answered, "He can't help but be slow, Goten. He's getting old. And sitting around in that office of his all day, getting no training time in, isn't helping matters one bit…"  
  
Trunks complained, "Maybe I am getting old early… The stress is getting to me guys… Look! I'm getting wrinkles!"  
  
The three voices outside laughed. I opened the door, joining in on the laughter. "What wrinkles, Trunks? I don't see any."  
  
"I'm starting to get frown wrinkles like Father," To prove his point, he frowned at me.  
  
I leaned closer to him, examining the lines. His face returned to its normal, cheery look. I gave him a mock-worried look. "Kami! I think you're right!"  
  
He pouted, "You're not supposed to agree."  
  
Bra and Goten busted up laughing again.  
  
"Oh, well," Trunks said sadly, "I take no offense." He pouted again.  
  
I laughed and ushered them inside.  
  
"So," Trunks asked, "what, exactly, are we having a pre-party for?"  
  
Bra glared at him, "Duh! We're gonna talk about tomorrow."  
  
"Among other things…" I interjected.  
  
"Like what?" asked Goten, cluelessly.  
  
"Well…" I shrugged. "We're going to discuss serious matters…"  
  
"You dragged me over here for serious talk? You must be nuts," Goten glared.  
  
"I think I know what it is you want to discuss, Pan," Trunks said quietly. Goten and Bra looked up at him. "I don't really want to discuss my side of it…"  
  
"Well," I said, "if you're not going to talk about it, I will!" I glared at him, threateningly.  
  
"Nani (remember? Means "what"?)?" asked Goten, cluelessly (ha ha).  
  
"Here, all," I plopped down onto the floor… dragging Trunks with me.  
  
"Nani?" asked Bra, "Are you two getting together?"  
  
Trunks stared at his little sister, shocked. "Iie (no)!" Trunks growled, a little to quickly. What's going through his head?  
  
I thought to myself, I really wish that that was what it is… "Iie," I agreed. "We are going to talk about tails and predictions."  
  
Goten smiled brightly, "You mean tales and predictions of the apocalypse?" (A/N Goten actually knows that word? Ha ha…)  
  
"Iie!" I growled. "I'm talking about a Saiyajin's tail, and, like, precognitive predictions. Duh!"  
  
Goten's smile dulled. "Oh…" he sounded so clueless… "whose tail?"  
  
"Mine!"  
  
He nodded dully, "What kind of predictions?"  
  
"All sorts…"  
  
"Whose?"  
  
At that point Trunks growled. "Mine."  
  
Now Bra was looking confused. "I knew about your tail, Pan, but since when has Trunks…"  
  
"I've been making 'predictions' for quite a while now Bra."  
  
"Nani? You guys are confusing me…!" Goten looked back and forth between me, Trunks, and Bra. (A/N Goten's so clueless… ha ha!) "Pan-chan, are you guys saying that you grew back your tail, and that Trunks is some kind of psychic?"  
  
"Exactly," I said happily. He finally understood…!  
  
"I don't get it." He stared cluelessly at the rest of us. We all groaned, this is going to take forever! "But, I'll accept it."  
  
I sighed with relief.  
  
"Trunks…" Bra glared at her brother.  
  
"Nani?" he growled.  
  
"Since when have you…?"  
  
"I've had weird dreams ever since I was little, okay?"  
  
Trunks POV  
  
Right after I said that, she started nagging me. Why hadn't I told her? Because, I thought then as I think now. They were nothing but silly dreams.  
  
"Hey, hey, Boxer-boy (A/N Where did that phrase come from? I'm confused.). Tell them your prediction on who's going to be missing… and who the surprise guest is supposed to be…"  
  
I glared at Pan and sighed. Oh well, I'd tell. "I'm probably wrong, but… Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Puar and Piccolo won't be coming. I would think that a little obvious, though…"  
  
Bra interrupted my grumble, "Who's the surprise guest gonna be?"  
  
I growled at them, "Can't you just let it be a surprise?"  
  
"Iie," said Goten and Bra… Pan just snickered at me.  
  
"Son Kun," I growled, deep in my throat, so that they couldn't understand me.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Son Kun!" this time I yelled it.  
  
"My dad?" asked Goten, delighted.  
  
Bra just mouthed a "wow". Or maybe it was a "whoa". I'm not sure…  
  
Pan laughed, "Sounds kind of crazy doesn't it? We'll see about that tomorrow."  
  
Goten looked up and said, out of nowhere, "Tail? Let me see."  
  
Bra giggled as Pan extracted her tail from the waistband of her pants. It waved freely behind her. It was such a pretty tail… Its lovely ebony coloring had a faintly purple sheen… It looked so soft.  
  
I suddenly realized that my little Panny-chan was an adult now. I mean… I've known for a while that she was technically an adult but… she just never seemed like one…  
  
I didn't realize it but my face must have been slightly flushed… because Bra leaned over and asked me why I was blushing. I felt my eyes widen, as I stared at my little sister. "Nani? It's a little hot in here, that's all," I said, smiling sheepishly.  
  
"Wow… I saw Dad's tail, before… and Vegeta's (A/N Here, my spell check says that "Vegeta's" should be spelled "vegetates"… Stupid computer…). I didn't think any of us Demi-Saiyajin would ever grow ours back…!" I snapped to with Goten saying that. "Can I touch it? Dad and Vegeta were always touchy about that…"  
  
Pan gave him a weird look and nodded her head once, indicating that he had permission… "You pull it, Goten, and you die!"  
  
"I won't," he said wonderingly (A/N You just gotta love Goten's innocent attitude. ^-^). "It's soft."  
  
Suddenly, Pan started giggling. "Stop that! It tickles!!!"  
  
Goten let go of her tail, looking confused (A/N When is he not confused?).  
  
I couldn't help but laugh too… Poor Goten… "That's weird… May I?" I asked, indicating her tail.  
  
"Hai (yes)… try not to tickle me, though… please."  
  
I touched it carefully… I didn't want her to be angry with me for tickling her… The dark fur was softer than it looked. I rubbed the tip of it gently in between my thumb and forefinger… It was so soft… She startled me by starting to purr. I dropped it…  
  
Her face turned pink, "Gomen (sorry)! That just felt… nice…"  
  
Her reaction wasn't what bothered me though… it was my reaction! After all, she's way to young for me… And Bra's way too young for Goten, but that didn't stop him…! Well, I'm not Goten…  
  
I had a small battle going on in my head over how to think of Panny-chan…  
  
Goten POV  
  
Trunks had the strangest expression on his face… So did Pan for that matter… I know that I'm not the best judge in such matters, but to me it looks like they like each other…  
  
I tried to recall what little I actually know about… the way Saiyajin get together… which is not much… except, of course, that it's pretty violent.  
  
Let's see… they meet their destined mate, and get… feelings for them. Then, they mate, and bite and… Sounds vicious, doesn't it? Okay… after the little biting thingy, they end up bonded for life… And, although I'm thirty-six, I'm still not sure just how that works… That's the price of being a Son.  
  
Bra leaned over and asked me if I thought that we should leave them alone.  
  
"That wouldn't be a good idea… You know what would happen, then…" I whispered, "I doubt that Gohan and Videl would be too happy about that…"  
  
"Oh!" Bra blushed. I blushed too… although I'm not to sure why…  
  
Pan POV  
  
What's the matter with me? Why did I just start doing that? I mean, I've never had anybody touch me in a way that made me want to… purr… He isn't even touching me anymore and I still feel like purring… I hadn't really take Dad all that seriously when he said how sensitive his tail had been. But the way he said it, it sounded like a bad thing!  
  
That made me feel something else, also… even more than I normally feel it… I really wanted him to… at least like me as a woman! I'm not a child, Trunks!  
  
The front door opened and closed. Too late, I realized that my parents were home… Damn it! I didn't have time to hide my tail. My father was already right behind me.  
  
"Pan? What is this?"  
  
I looked up into his face nervously, "Uhmmm…"  
  
****So! Was it worth the wait? Sorry about the cliffy! *giggles nervously, glancing about room- looking for assassins…* The writer's block fairy might not be dead, but I sure gave her a good wallop! *dances in chair*  
  
How do I know if chapter six was worth the time I put into writing it? You, the reader, would review it! I'm so happy that I got 18 reviews now!  
  
What do you guys think?  
  
Preview: Pan's got some explaining to do… and will Goku show up at her party? Will ChiChi try to kill him? Watch out for that frying pan! Is chapter seven going to be romantic? Funny? Shocking? I don't know yet… 


	8. 7. Son Kun...?

****A/N: Sorry!!! The writer's block fairy struck again! And I struck back… Anybody know how I can get my own Saiyajin? They are just so cute!… except for Nappa…  
  
Oh, yeah! Sorry! I remember why he's called Boxer-boy, now… Underwear! Duh, me!  
  
Thank you…  
  
pAn_ChAn… Okay… so I'm sorry about the waiting… I've seen some who wait whole months before adding onto their stories… the longest I've waited so far was ONE week! I'm sorry about the length of my chapters, too, but like I said before… I've seen much worse! I'm glad that you like the plot though… You know, you put up your review like right before I put up the next chapter? Hee hee…  
  
badgerwolf… Yeah, maybe Gohan might be a little pissed… *grins crazy* Poor Panny-chan… I love tails too… And you know? I always wanted one… *attempted glomp, misses* Damn it!  
  
Disclaimer: Wow! I remembered three times in a row! If you think I own it, you're nuts!!! If you want to get it for me… I'd love you forever *huggles*. Yay! I didn't miss!****  
  
Gohan POV  
  
I stared at my daughter's back… or, more precisely, at her tail. Videl walked in behind me. "Pan," I asked, "What is this?"  
  
"Uhmmm…" she replied.  
  
"When did it grow back?" I asked sternly.  
  
"Yesterday morning," she said, almost inaudibly. Then her eyes snapped with anger. "I'm an adult now, Daddy! I don't have to tell you everything that happens to me!"  
  
"Panny-chan, just think what would have happened if you had left the house earlier? While the moon was still up?" I said calmly. I was taking it a lot better than Videl… I suppose that she had forgotten what I had told her about the tendency of a Saiyajin's tail to grow back at the strangest moments… I glanced at her sympathetically. It was just as much of a shock to me, I suppose, that Panny-chan's tail grew back. Although my reason for shock was the full moon, which had just gone down. "If you were a child, you would be grounded for this…" I shook my head dolefully. "As it is, you had better pay very close attention to the phase of the moon from now on…"  
  
Pan blinked. She obviously had thought that I would be seriously pissed…  
  
Pan POV  
  
"You're not mad…?" I asked incredulously. I had been prepared to get majorly chewed out… by Dad, not Mom.  
  
"Pan!!! People are going to think you're a freak! The Great Hercule Satan's granddaughter has a tail!"  
  
Goten snickered, once, and Mom rounded on him. "What do you think is so funny?" she nearly shrieked.  
  
"Well… All of us Demi-Saiyajin have tails. Erhm, rather, HAD them… I think Trunks' grew back once…"  
  
"When I was little," Trunks nodded, "Mom was a little upset and had it chopped off right away…"  
  
Trunks POV  
  
I remembered my tail… I had wailed at Mother, saying that I wanted to keep my tail. Surprisingly enough, Father took my part, saying that it was wrong to cut off a Saiyajin's tail. Obviously, she had it chopped off anyway…  
  
Gohan blinked at me. "When did that happen?"  
  
"You don't remember? Iie," I shook my head, "of course you wouldn't remember. It was right around the time that Panny-chan was born…" (A/N I don't know if that really happened… it probably didn't… so my story may be a little AU. No biggie.)  
  
"Yeah…" Goten shook his head sadly, "Bulma had it cut off so fast that I never even saw it."  
  
I stood up. "What you all say? I think it's about time for all of us to go to bed…"  
  
"Hai," grumbled four voices… Videl was still steaming.  
  
So that's it… we all left, and next thing I knew, my alarm beside my bed was going off.  
  
It was morning.  
  
Goten POV  
  
It was such a lovely morning… So far, it looks like Trunks is right; Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Puar and Piccolo aren't here yet. Somehow, I doubt that any of them will be today…  
  
My dad wasn't here yet either… if he actually was coming… And you know what? I actually think he is going to come. When Trunks says that something is going to happen, it usually does… especially the weird ones. You gotta admit, Dad coming back would be really weird… I mean, he's been gone a long time now.  
  
I glanced at my own behind wishing for the hundredth time since last night that Mom hadn't had my tail chopped off (A/N Don't you just love how they think of it?). I sighed and thought, maybe, just maybe, it would grow back some day. I sighed again, remembering that day, oh so long ago, that I asked Mom why I didn't have a tail…  
  
****flashback****  
  
He stared at the picture on the wall. It was a picture of his big brother Gohan and a man who looked kind of like HIM. The man had a big smile on his face and was lifting a chibi (little) Gohan into the air. Goten assumed that the man in the picture was their father.  
  
The picture itself wasn't too remarkable… but there was something strange about it… In the picture, Gohan had a tail.  
  
Goten thought about it for a moment. Gohan was his brother, and if Gohan had had a tail, why didn't he?  
  
"Mommy?" he asked, walking into the kitchen. She was always in the kitchen back then.  
  
"Hai? What is it Goten?"  
  
"I was lookin' at a picture on the wall… And I was wondering…"  
  
"Nani?" she encouraged him.  
  
"Gohan had a tail in it… Why don't I have a tail?"  
  
He was cut off by her shriek… He didn't have a tail because she didn't want to see him turn into a monster just because he happened to look at the full moon…  
  
At the time, Chibi Goten noted that there wasn't a moon anymore… He learned that at school…  
  
****end flashback****  
  
I shook my head. Dad had wished the moon back way later… and of course Mom had given me a bum answer… (A/N Goten always seems so sweet and innocent…)  
  
Pan POV  
  
Okay… So far, Trunks' prediction is correct. Everybody was here except Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Puar and Piccolo. Of course, I didn't see any sign of Grandpa Goku. I'm just glad that he didn't predict Grandpa Satan crashing my party… he would drag reporters galore after him, and if there was one thing in this world that I hated more than my ex-boyfriend, it was reporters.  
  
I searched the lawn visually until I spotted…Trunks. He was leaned up against a tree at the edge of the party. I frowned. Something just wasn't right with this picture. At a party, he would normally be over with Goten, eating. All I could say for sure was that something was wrong.  
  
"Trunks?" I asked quietly, walking up to him.  
  
"Nani?" he growled.  
  
"Kuso (Damn it), Trunks," I hissed, taking him by surprise, "I was just going to be nice and ask you what's wrong! Instead, I'm going to ask, 'Why in the HFIL do you keep growling…?!' You've been doing that since last night!"  
  
He stared at me with his eyes wide. "Gomen (sorry)," Kami! He was still growling!  
  
"You're still doing it!"  
  
Trunks POV  
  
I forced my voice back to normal. "Gomen nasai (very sorry)."  
  
"Arigatou (thank you), I was kind of wondering about that… and you know that it's not the apology that I want. I want to know what's up!"  
  
Kuso! She's going to try and make me say it, isn't she?  
  
"Well?"  
  
I reached out and touched her face, "Feel any different?"  
  
She purred. "What am I supposed to feel?"  
  
"Doesn't matter…" I trailed off. I was bonding to her… If she didn't feel it, then it was a one sided bond… and from what I know, that's very unhealthy… If she wasn't bonding to me as I was to her, I would probably die, literally.  
  
"Now, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," I growled.  
  
"There you are! You're doing it again! And you know that I won't leave you alone until you tell me, so… do so."  
  
"It doesn't matter…" I suppose if I told her, it would only hurt her…  
  
All of a sudden we heard ChiChi shriek. What in the HFIL was happening to cause her to shriek like that?  
  
"I'll make you tell me later, Trunks. So don't think you're getting away with this…!"  
  
We ran to where the horrible racket was coming from, all the while holding our ears tightly. We found ChiChi there, with her frying pan… I swear, Pan was named after that thing…, glaring at a young Saiyajin who held his head and tried to apologize for being gone… again… for such a long time.  
  
"Grandpa!" Pan shouted.  
  
"Kakkarot…" Vegeta was astounded.  
  
Everybody else cried out joyfully, "Son Kun!"  
  
****Wow! I turned out the last chapter, like, yesterday! Yay! Kami is sooo good! I'm sorry if it was short… but it was longer than some of my others!!! I finally turned out a romantic part! Yay! And Son Kun came back! Yay…! Erh-herhm…  
  
Okay peeps! It's preview time!!!  
  
Preview: Son Kun has returned… Why the "young" bit? You'll find out next time, maybe… When will Pan get Trunks alone, so that she can talk to him? And just what occupied Goku's free time while he was away? Is ChiChi satisfied with his apology? Will I get more reviews? We'll find out all this and much, much more, next time on… "not sure yet"…! 


	9. 8. Bonding...?

****A/N: I killed the writer's block fairy…! I wish…! But I did manage to give her yet another good wallop! Yay! I still want my own Saiyajin… Wah!!! I've gotta have one! Just don't go trying to give me Nappa…!!! I know which one I want! I want Boxer-boy!!! Mirai!  
  
Thank you…  
  
edward-tivrusky-5… *pouts* Nobody gave me an idea for a better one, sooo I figured "what the hell?" and stuck that there for the "next time" bit. What do you mean by dubby? I used the HFIL because it sounds funny… I can say "hell"… I've used a few worse words in the story… in case you haven't noticed… In fact, I even used "hell" a couple of times… I think… I'm using it because that's what it says in the version we watch in America. So, wouldn't the characters think of it that way? Anyway! I'm glad you like it… except for the corny author's notes…  
  
JeremiahLoki… The fighting will come… Goku vs. Vegeta? Maybe… I like fighting, too… Goku does rule! I like the happy place but I'd rather have Gohan… Let's get together and split them up! I get Gohan, and you get Videl! Gohan's so cute…  
  
badgerwolf… Yeah, Gohan's so sweet… And if I were her, I would have freaked out a little bit too… just not in the same way… TAILS FOR ALL! *grins back* Who are you? You're the person who reviews the most, and that's all I know! Put up your email! I wanna know who you are!!! *grins again*  
  
Disclaimer: Fourth time in a row!!! Wow!!! If you sue me, you might get some candy… but it wouldn't be worth the price… after all, you'd have to pay for lawyers and stuff…****  
  
Gohan POV  
  
"Daddy…" Dad was back! Mom was threatening him with a frying pan… I would swear that she didn't have that earlier… but he was back! "What happened, where have you been, how's Shenlong, is he okay, are you okay, why are you here now? We missed you sooo much!"  
  
Dad scratched the back of his head, in that characteristic gesture of his. "Well…" he started.  
  
Mom interrupted, "You look younger than you did when you left! How is that?"  
  
Dad scratched the back of his head again, "Well…" he started again.  
  
At this point Vegeta interrupted, "Kakkarot!" he yelled.  
  
"What?" he asked sheepishly.  
  
"Where have you been, you baka (idiot) third-class, piece of sh…!?!"  
  
"Well…" Dad started for the third time.  
  
This time he was interrupted by a glomp from Goten.  
  
"Gee, you guys," he said, exasperated, "What's the matter with you guys?"  
  
I almost laughed. Wasn't it obvious? We were all glad to see him again.  
  
"Now," he said firmly, "I'll answer the questions in the order that they came in…"  
  
Pan interrupted, "Trunks said you were coming, but he didn't believe himself…!"  
  
We all stared at Pan, then at Trunks, who was standing next to her.  
  
Dad gaped and said, "How did he know… never mind… I'll ask again when I finish answering questions… Gohan…Not much happened, really… I've been with Shenlong. He's okay, I'm okay, and I just decided to come back. ChiChi… I look younger because, well, I am. I'll age real slow now (A/N Son Kun is gonna be around for a long time…^-^)… Shenlong preferred it that way… I'm like a living battery now…" he shook his head. "Vegeta, like I said to Gohan, I was with Shenlong," an odd grimace crossed his face. "I spent a long time there. Time passes at a different rate there… Needless to say, it was very boring. I did a lot of training and other things… Let's just say that I spell better than I used to…"  
  
Vegeta chuckled nastily. "Are you saying that you could write even before you left?"  
  
"Well, of course. It was sloppy, and I couldn't spell very well… but… I could write."  
  
"I will honestly admit, Kakkarot, that I am shocked," Vegeta stated with a snide smirk. (A/N I'm working hard, here, to keep Vegeta in character… Goku will get a bit OOC, though…^~^, on purpose…)  
  
"Yeah, well, last time I was this age (A/N I made him thirteen, but everybody recognizes him easily…) ChiChi threatened to make me go to school…" We all had a good laugh off of that. What would be really funny, though, is if she actually followed through with the threat.  
  
Trunks POV  
  
What in the HFIL (A/N Ha, ha, ha) is this? I couldn't have been right! Could I? No way! Not possible! Yet, right before my very eyes stood the shockingly young object of my prediction. Maybe I dozed off, and Pan-chan was about to wake me at any minute… Yeah right, in my dreams…  
  
Damn! Damn, damn, damn! Kuso! What the fuck! Am I really psychic? Or am I just psychotic? This is just plain nuts, if I'm not! That would explain everything… I'm nuts. I calmed down. This is just an insane sun- dream… I'll wake up any minute… in the mean time, I'll listen.  
  
*  
  
Hours later, I still hadn't woken up from my "sun-dream". Son Kun had happily told us how strong he had gotten, and said that he wasn't even sure if there was an SSJ5 but he sure would try! Son Kun just wasn't the type to give up on something that others considered impossible… He had a disturbing tendency to make the impossible possible. (A/N It is kind of disturbing, isn't it?)  
  
ChiChi was yelling happily at her very young husband, while Goten and Gohan talked about the… amazing return of their father… even if he was younger than Pan, again. Speaking of Pan…  
  
She came up and sat beside me. What now? I almost growled. I haven't been able to think clearly since earlier… I know that she didn't like me growling earlier, but I couldn't help it… I still felt like growling. "Nani?" I growled. My voice just doesn't want to listen to my mind. I'm actually trying very hard not to growl.  
  
"Feh, you're still doing it."  
  
"I know," I growled, "I can't help it."  
  
"You still haven't told me what's wrong…"  
  
I growled and pulled away from her, "I am not going to."  
  
Pan POV  
  
Damn him. At that point I was almost growling myself… almost, "Bakayaro (asshole)," I hissed. "How long are you gonna keep this up?"  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"You can't tell me that it's nothing, you know. You gave it away. You said that you weren't gonna tell me, instead of saying that there wasn't anything wrong. If you had said that, you know, I wouldn't have believed you."  
  
He shrugged again. The look on his face… It was dull and lacking emotion. "You wouldn't be able to do anything about it anyway…" his voice was softer this time.  
  
I repressed both the urge to slap him, and the urge to hug him. "Baka, if you hurt, but you don't do anything about it, what happens?" I asked patiently.  
  
He finally looked at me. He sighed, "Hn, I die. That's what happens."  
  
I stared at him, shocked. I really didn't know what to say. My mouth opened and closed like a fish. That hurt; it hurt really bad. The way he said it… it was like there was nothing anybody could do. "You will not die, baka!" I hissed as I stood up. He caught my wrist. "Nani?" I growled (A/N There seems to be a lot of that going around lately… ^-^;).  
  
"It also wouldn't do any good to tell anyone else…"  
  
"Then just tell me what the fuck's the matter, Trunks!" I growled.  
  
He gave up. I knew he would… "It's a bond…" he sighed and looked at his feet. "A one sided bond at that…"  
  
"Nani? What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
He hunched his shoulders and continued to stare at his feet. "I accidentally bonded to someone, alright? They aren't returning the bond… Because of my stupidity, I'm gonna die… Not that it matters…" he growled and sighed. "Go ask Goten what a one sided bond is… He'll explain it to you." He got up and left. I stared after him not sure whether or not I should follow him.  
  
I eventually decided to follow his advice and ask Goten about it. Goten of course would want to know who it was who was having trouble…  
  
****A/N *^-^* Oh… poor Trunks… poor Pan too… If Pan doesn't figure out what's going on, Trunks could die… Should Goten have a piece of wisdom for Pan, besides knowing what a bond is?  
  
Preview time!!!  
  
Preview: Vegeta gets a bit pissed off at Goku (What's new?), and Gohan gets into the fray…! Goten has to give Pan "the talk"… why didn't Gohan ever tell her these things? Trunks is having a hard time focusing at work, and Bulma notices… watch out Boxer-boy! And ChiChi gets out the frying pan… who got on her nerves this time?  
  
Well, I'll let you figure it all out after I do (in the form of another chapter)! See you next time on (hahahaha) "not sure yet"! 


	10. 9. A little sparring never hurt anybody....

****A/N: I'm gonna kill that damned fairy!!! You hear me?!? I'm gonna kill you, you damn writer's block fairy! I will… you can count on it.  
  
I want a Saiyajin! I want! Anyway, *sniffle* I don't have a Saiyajin, and I don't have a tail… and I want both!!! What is this world coming to?  
  
Thank yous…  
  
Renee… Party might get a little fun… to bad Trunks isn't in on it… Don't worry too much though! We'll have an interesting chapter this time. Don't miss the hilarity *^~^*.  
  
badgerwolf… You are so mean! *wails* I was so looking forward to seeing your email address maybe… Haha, yeah right… I didn't really think you'd put it up. Yeah, Trunks is sad, isn't he? He's so sweet too… Well… Him being Vegeta's son, he would act pissy when he's upset. Some people growl when they're pissy… I know I do!  
  
Rini… I'm glad you love it too. I'll try to bring back the hilarity… I'm glad it kept you interested… Yay me! I will definitely keep writing.  
  
Danyella Skyler Silverfire… I love it too! I'll probably see you while I type… *LOL, ^~^*  
  
Disclaimer: What the hell?!? I remembered again? I don't own it, but I wish I did… *sobs pathetically* and I never will… because Toriyama-sama owns it. Wah!  
  
I suppose I should say something about how telepathy looks… hee, hee. Telepathy will be written between two of these "~", okay? Direct thoughts will be between these "{}". If you haven't noticed yet… these "()" mean that I'm butting in… ****  
  
Vegeta POV  
  
{Kakkarot. Back after all this time. Kami, how I wish I could kill you… but no, every time that you die, my royal person is denied the pleasure doing it myself. Yes, Onna (A/N "Woman", in this case, Bulma.) would be mad at me, but it would be worth it. I would enjoy killing you, Kakkarot. But, that is never meant to be. You've always been stronger, except for the first time we met. Then, you had your friends to help you. The little baldy… well, he was bald at the time… was going to kill me, but you made him let me go.  
  
You were always too softhearted for your own good… not that I should be speaking. Look at where my own cold heartedness has gotten me. I care too. Not that I would ever admit it. Not that any of this makes my desire to kill you any less. And this… I want to know how much you've changed Kakkarot… and this is the perfect time for a sparring match.}  
  
"Kakkarot!" I yelled for the third time this day.  
  
"Nani?" he asked innocently. {The fool clown always seems innocent… too innocent. It disgusts me, and I knew that not even Kakkarot could be that innocent. He was just playing with everybody's minds. That has to be it.}  
  
"Just how much more powerful are you, Kakkarot? You once again have the body of a child, but your ki is higher than before."  
  
He grinned… innocently. "Wanna spar?" he asked. {Maybe not so innocent…}  
  
"Hai," I grunted, before powering up. Then, "Iie. What I really want to do is kill you, Kakkarot."  
  
"Still going on about that, are you?" he laughed in his… ditzy fashion.  
  
I floated over the party, "Bring it on, brat." {For some reason, I've always wanted a good reason to call him that.}  
  
"Alright, old man." He grinned, almost maliciously.  
  
Goten POV  
  
{Oooo-kay… There they go. Scarcely an hour after seeing each other in about -twenty? - years, and they're already fighting. Damn purebloods…(So sweet, isn't he?)}  
  
Pan walks towards me with a confused look on her face. Trunks is nowhere in sight. I had seen the two talking earlier, and Trunks didn't look too happy. Now, it's Pan that doesn't look very happy. Her tail sagged behind her dejectedly. That kind of bothered me… after all, this is her party.  
  
"Hey Pan, what up?" I asked when she sat down beside me.  
  
"I was going to ask you about something…"  
  
"Nani?" I asked quietly. What was wrong with her? She was acting way too timid to be my little niece. I found myself worried about her.  
  
"There's something wrong with Trunks, Goten." She shifted uncomfortably. "He said something that confused me when I asked what was wrong… and he told me to ask you about it…"  
  
"What did he say?" I asked patiently.  
  
"Something about having a one-sided bond…" She looked up at me, hoping for a glimmer of understanding… She probably didn't expect the look of shock and pain that crossed my face.  
  
Pan POV  
  
For a moment, I wasn't sure if what I said had registered. Then he looked as if someone had shoved nine-inch nails in under his fingernails. (Ouch…!) "Nani?"  
  
"Who?" Goten asked, sounding as if there was something very large lodged permanently in his throat.  
  
"He refused to tell me anything else. How bad is it?"  
  
"As bad as a slow and tortuous death at the hands of someone you love…"  
  
Ouch. That hurt. What hurt more was that Trunks had refused to say any more. I had always been able to get him to tell me anything. I'd even managed to get him to go into horrid detail about his girlfriend troubles. After sifting through what he told me, I would always be able to tell him exactly what was wrong with each girl… but this was different. It sounded both deep, and permanent. I felt suddenly jealous of whoever it was… but I kind of figured that I never really had a chance anyway… Suddenly, I asked, "Anything we can do about it?"  
  
"Only if we can find out who…"  
  
"Okay… tell me the rest behind this 'bond" business, first…"  
  
Goku POV  
  
It felt wonderful to be back. For the first time in a very long {the long stretches farther than I can keep track of…} time, I was actually having a decent sparring match. My tail twitched. It didn't really like being kept around my waist… but what else could I do? Let Mr. Veggie-head get a hold of it? I don't think so!  
  
A fist to my face brought me out of my reverie. I was sent flying backward at a tremendous speed. I did not go at a speed faster than my opponent could catch up with, however. I felt his presence behind me right as his elbow collided with my gut, sending me crashing into the earth below. Luckily, we were out of the party area. I recovered quickly. His boot crashed down into the space that my head had only just occupied. For all intents and purposes, I had vanished.  
  
"Damn you, Kakkarot!" He searched for me. Since he couldn't see me visually, he searched for my ki, which, for the moment, remained hidden.  
  
I reached out and tapped his shoulder. Before he could turn, and turn he did, I was gone. I must admit, it was with some satisfaction that I placed my tail firmly around his neck. I grasped his wrists also, and pulled them around behind his back. Placing my foot firmly between his shoulder blades, I shoved him to the ground. It was an incredibly awkward (What a weird spelling…) situation, for both him and me. It was harder on him, though.  
  
I grinned. {I haven't had this much fun in a long time. Maybe I'm going a little too rough on him…} My tail loosened around his neck, and my grip on his wrists lightened. {Oooo-kay, Son Kun, be prepared…} I thought to myself. {This is gonna hurt.}  
  
His hands escaped mine and he caught at the back of my gi, {Don't ask me how he did that…}. He gripped a handful of cloth and jerked, sending me flying over his head. I was slightly surprised that he hadn't grabbed my tail. I flared my ki, stopping myself mid-flight. He was right behind me. I jabbed my elbow in the direction that his chin should be. It wasn't there.  
  
Gohan POV  
  
"Do I have to?" I asked, plaintively.  
  
"Hai, you must, Gohan. You're the only person here who could even get near them with a chance of surviving." Mom used to be sooo protective. Now she was telling me to go get Dad and Vegeta away from each other long enough to tell them that it was time to eat.  
  
Kuso! I just wanted to have a nice quiet day… sit under a tree with my notes and write out some of my plans… maybe discuss them with Bulma, who was the only other scientist in the group- not counting Trunks.  
  
"Gohan? Gohan! GOHAN!" {Oops… Mom was still talking to me…!} I was too startled to duck out of the way when she launched the frying pan at my head. It hit me square in the forehead.  
  
I could hear several girls whispering- they must have been Pan and Bra's friends- about that.  
  
"Did she have to hit him like that?"  
  
"Isn't that Pan's dad?"  
  
"He doesn't even act like it hurt."  
  
"Don't you guys know? He was the Great Saiyaman. Of course it didn't hurt him."  
  
"I didn't know that the Great Saiyaman wore glasses."  
  
"He's a damn scientist…"  
  
"What? Are you saying that a scientist can't be strong?"  
  
"Rumor said he could fly."  
  
"Don't believe everything you hear…"  
  
"Mom," I said, ignoring the childish voices coming from behind me, "Why'd you do that?"  
  
"I was TRYING to get you're attention…" She glared at me. "Now, go find your father and Vegeta. Tell them that lunch will not wait for them. Got it?"  
  
"Hai," I muttered resentfully. I rose carefully into the air and blasted off into the direction that Dad and Vegeta were.  
  
One of the girls' voices rose in excitement, "See, see? I told you…"  
  
I quickly homed in on their kis.  
  
I paused in the air, not sure if it was safe to go any further. I was right. It WASN'T safe to go any further. In fact, it wasn't safe to go as far as I had already gone. All in all, I wasn't to surprised when a body crashed into mine, knocking me to the ground. I rolled and got up after Dad did. Dad was the body that knocked into mine.  
  
Vegeta sped towards us, apparently not sure which of us to go after. He decided go after me. I blocked the first few punches before he actually managed to hit me. {Kuso! Even blocking his punches hurts… I'm going to have to start training again…}  
  
"Hold up, Vegeta!" I yelled, throwing a wild, albeit powerful, punch. It actually hit him. "Mom told me" I blocked another punch and countered it with a powerful kick "to tell you" his knee to my gut, ouch… "that it's time to eat," I gasped.  
  
Dad laughed. "Yeah, it's about time… Wanna sensu bean, Gohan?"  
  
I shook my head, "No, thanks. I don't think I need one… Vegeta, you should take it easy on me. You know that I haven't been training."  
  
"I'm shocked that you lasted as long as you did, brat."  
  
I chuckled at the twisted compliment. Vegeta has a weird way of complimenting people.  
  
****A/N Okay, so… I didn't get to the next day at Trunks' work. Damn that fairy… Any way… I hope you liked the fight scene… I never wrote a good one before, and that actually seems half way decent.  
  
So…  
  
Preview: Trunks is having a hard time focusing at work, and Bulma notices… watch out Boxer-boy! Gohan's accidentally sparking some rather young female interests… Luckily, he probably won't even notice. Pan and Goten plan a plot… but Pan has to talk to Trunks first. And… is Trunks playing hooky again?  
  
You'll find out next time (hahaha) on "not sure yet". 


	11. 10. Playing hooky, among other things...

****A/N: Anybody got a fairy repellant?  
  
Thank yous…  
  
badgerwolf… I rarely check mine too… But I like getting email… Strange, isn't it? I'm sorry, but I've never watched Slayers… From what I heard, it sounded good, though. LOL. I thought that was a funny idea too… But you know? Maybe I can… grow a tail! Hah, yeah right…  
  
KinkySaiyan… Funny? That last chapter was serious, for me… *o.O* It wasn't supposed to be that funny…*^-~*  
  
I suppose I should say something about how telepathy looks… hee, hee. Telepathy will be written between two of these "~", okay? Direct thoughts will be between these "{}". If you haven't noticed yet… these "( )" mean that I'm butting in… ****  
  
Trunks POV- Day after party  
  
I'm at work again. I don't even know how I got here. The women in the hallways stared at me, as usual, but I didn't care any more. I couldn't have what I wanted, anyway. These silly onnas were nothing to me anymore.  
  
{Pan… I can't be with you, can I?} I sighed as I sat down at my desk, not even seeing the papers lying across the surface. {Kuso! Why can't I? Kami, why did I bond her? I must be the Baka no Oiji… the prince of idiots…} Somehow, I found this funny. I started to laugh quietly. The laugh became hysterical, but stayed quiet. Somewhere, the laughter turned to tears, and I sobbed quietly onto my arms. {Am I really that stupid?}  
  
*  
  
The door must have opened. I don't remember hearing it open, but it had to have opened. Fortunately, it opened about an hour after I finished my crying spell. I was trying to work, but my lack of an attention span was phenomenal. {Kuso.}  
  
"Hello, Mom," I said, sensing the ki of the person who had entered the room.  
  
"What's wrong, Trunks?" she asked, staring at my face.  
  
"Nothing, I'm just tired. I'll be more awake in about an hour."  
  
"Are you sure you're okay, Trunks? You aren't usually tired at this time of day."  
  
{Mom… stop trying to pry. You're not getting anything here.} "It was an exciting day, yesterday… Plus, there is so little of interest to do here, that it hasn't woken me up yet…" {That sounded like me, didn't it?}  
  
"Okay, hun. I'll leave you alone. I was just bringing you some more papers to work on." She smiled. She knew that I hated paperwork. She was trying to get me to protest, to prove that I was, indeed, alright.  
  
I obliged. "Mom! Don't you think that, just maybe, I already have enough to sign? Look at this," I gestured at all the papers already strewn across my desk.  
  
She smiled, relieved. She had just wanted a normal reaction from me. "Well, you need to sign them anyway. The sooner, the better, right?"  
  
With that, she left.  
  
I decided to leave, too. The bars on my window were still bent, and that was fine by me. That meant that I could leave without going through the rest of the building.  
  
*  
  
Flying at top speed, it took me only three minutes to get home. I zipped into my bedroom as quickly as possible. I got rid of the suit, and found some of my old training clothes. They smelled kind of… musty. I really need to use them more often.  
  
I dressed quickly in the black pants and sleeveless shirt (similar to what Mirai Trunks wore, only tied around the waist… minus the jacket) I hopped over to the balcony on one foot, while putting a boot on the other. I switched sides as I passed out of the balcony door. I finally managed to fit on the other boot, and I took off. I was definitely in need of some training.  
  
Ten more minutes found me standing in the middle of nowhere, doing my stretches. I was stiffer than I expected I would be. My back and legs were so tight that I couldn't stretch to my full extent. Admittedly, the stretches I was doing would put the best of ballet dancers to shame… but I knew that I could do much better than that…  
  
An hour after that my gi was ripped from the stones I had blasted to oblivion, but I wasn't even close to beginning to tire. I wasn't pushing myself… I decided to remedy that.  
  
Little did I know, I was acting just like my father. I was trying to get rid of my pain by training. There were several other reasons for my training, though. In the back of my mind I could recall my dream. I would become stronger, if only to protect little Pan-chan. In the shape I was in, though, she would probably have a better chance on her own.  
  
*  
  
Several more hours passed, and I was finally tiring… not much though. I was startled to notice a large ki approaching. I was even more startled to realize that it was my father. What did he want?  
  
He landed about five feet away from me. "Finally beginning to train again, brat? What brought this about?"  
  
"Gomen nasai, Father, but I don't feel like talking, right now." What I really didn't feel like was talking to him.  
  
"If you talk, brat, I might leave you alone. Onna wanted to know why you are behaving so strangely. She wanted to know because she returned to your office about three minutes after talking to you, and you were gone, brat." He scowled, obviously expecting me to answer him.  
  
"So…" I decided to be insulting. Maybe it would make him leave me alone. "You're bugging me because you don't want to sleep on the couch?"  
  
"Iie. I'm bugging you because I noticed your strange behavior, also. Why would you be training out here instead of the GR?"  
  
"I came out here because I figured you would be in the GR."  
  
"If you want a decent workout, you should be sparring."  
  
"Hai, so…?"  
  
"I will spar with you."  
  
I looked at him oddly. {What kind of drugs is he on?} "Did Mom give you to much painkiller?"  
  
He scowled at me, disgust plainly written across his face, just like usual. "Consider it an honor, brat. And I won't go easy on you." He shifted into a fighter's stance. "The only thing that I'll promise is not to kill you… and that is just for the onna's sake."  
  
"Did I hear you call Son Kun a brat, yesterday?" I matched stances with him.  
  
"That is what you call a brat, brat. He has the body of a brat, therefore, he is a brat. Don't waste my time brat," he said and came at me with a punch.  
  
I easily dodged. A small smile replaced both of our scowls.  
  
Gohan POV  
  
Back to work… Dad's coming back was great, but there's nothing like the atmosphere of the lab. Some would say that the lab's atmosphere was sulfuric, but I never noticed…  
  
Two of the younger women just transferred here tittered. I ignored it, and headed straight for my office. One of the women… they were girls, really… walked up and asked me if I needed any help in my office. I politely told them that, no, I did not need help, but Dr. Svenson would probably need some help.  
  
The woman, girl, made a disgusted sound and walked away. I looked back after her, confused. What was that all about?  
  
*  
  
During the coffee break, Dad showed up. To say the least, I was shocked. I didn't even know that he knew where I worked…  
  
"Just call me Goku while you're at work," he said with a grin, "or else you'll freak out your co-workers."  
  
"Da… Goku, what are you doing here?" I hissed. It bothered me incredibly, for some odd reason, that he would just show up here like that.  
  
"I was curious," he said simply. "Can I look around your office?"  
  
I growled at him quietly, "Only if you are willing to give a blood sample to my… project."  
  
"Sure," he said, not bothering to think about it.  
  
"I'd be taking your blood with a needle, Da… Goku."  
  
His face turned remarkably pale at the mention of the needle. "……Hmmm…" He worked up his courage to answer. It looked like he was planning to say that he still wanted to go inside my office. "How 'bout we deal? I get free run of the lab… and you get some of my blood with that…" he shuddered "…needle."  
  
"D… Goku, why do you want to run around in the lab, anyway?"  
  
"I had some ideas while I was gone… I promise not to break anything… and if I do… I will fix or replace it. Okay?" He flashed that innocent Son grin.  
  
"Who do you think your foolin', Son Kun?" I asked quietly. "You never had any scientific interests while you were here."  
  
"Actually, I did. I just didn't bother with them… and I want to now. Please?"  
  
"You want to borrow lab equipment to, I suppose?"  
  
"Hai," he still grinned that innocent grin.  
  
"Blood first," I said, waggling my finger under his nose, "And no destroying lab equipment while I'm taking it either…"  
  
"Okay…" he murmured apprehensively. I led him over to the med. area. This would be hard…  
  
Goten POV  
  
"Well… kuso, but I'm not good at this kind of stuff, Pan…"  
  
She glared at me. "You want him to just give up and die? He would, you know. You didn't hear him. The way he was talking… He made it sound as if he were already dead." To my surprise, she suddenly burst into tears.  
  
"Panny-chan, it's okay. We can help him… You just need to find out who he's bonded to, first. He tells you more than he would ever tell me…"  
  
"So… it's up to me, huh? From what you told me… I think I could recognize if I were bonding to someone…" she sniffed, " and, Kami, I think I am…"  
  
"Who?" I asked, stunned. Pan just didn't seem to be the type.  
  
"Trunks…" at that, I hugged her. She looked like she needed a hug. She sobbed on my shoulder. "And to think that he bonded to another person… it hurts. As much as his dying would…"  
  
"It's okay… With that in mind, Pan, I think that you really need to talk to him… but, I think you should wait until tomorrow. Okay? You need some sleep. Tackle the problem head-on in the morning. Make sure you do it after you eat breakfast, though. Everything always seems better when you've got a full stomach. Except… nauseous things…" I smiled to encourage her… "It'll all go down well, in the end…"  
  
****A/N Okay… not so long, but at least it's up!  
  
Preview: Poor Panny-chan… she's gonna have an interesting day… Trunks is going to have a vacation… And Goten and Bra get some quiet time together *^- ~*… Trunks'll have an interesting day too… 


	12. Another Author's Note: Please Read... Ag...

****A/N: Yes… another one *sighs*. Once again, I find myself in need of assistance. That damn fairy is pissing me off by withholding ideas from me… *mutters to self, "damn fairy"* I'm working on it, of course, but I really need suggestions.  
  
This coming chapter is driving me nuts, just like the sixth did… I'm thinking that it should be somewhere along the quiet romantic line… Please note, I said "quiet". I want to do humor too…  
  
Another thing that might be distracting me is that I'm trying to start another fic… Anybody got any good (feasible) ideas as to how Bardock could meet everybody? I want Raditz in it too, as well as Turles. I think that Turles is Goku's uncle. I know it's been done before, but it looks good and fun… and… and… I like Bardock! Turles is cool too! So is Raditz!  
  
Anyway, I'm having a hard time writing this oncoming chapter! It's beginning to piss me off… I swear, I'm gonna kill that fairy… Please people! I need some suggestions… And don't you dare call Mental Health.  
  
Anywho, suggestions are more than welcome… They're needed! Do your good deed of the day, and help me!!! **** 


	13. 11. Is it...me?

****A/N: Anybody got a fairy repellant? LOOKY! I updated!  
  
Thank yous…  
  
badgerwolf… Yeah… I warned you that Goku would be a little OOC… *giggles* You must either 1.) Stay up later than me… 2.) Get up earlier than me… or 3.) Live on the other side of the world from me… considering that I checked how many reviews I had at around midnight, and checked again at eight something… I get up at six something, but don't get on the internet that early… Thanks for the encouragement… *^-^*…  
  
Danyella Skyler Silverfire… who accidentally signed on as a different user… Poor JeremiahLoki won't be able to review the last chapter… Ahh… Jerry'll get to sign in again… YAY!  
  
edward-tivrusky-5… thanks for getting back to me… Sorry, it's been a while for me too… Fairy Shield? That just might work…  
  
Sarya… I love happy endings, but I can't guarantee…  
  
BoOkWoRm… I don't know if I understood that correctly……?  
  
I suppose I should say something about how telepathy looks… hee, hee. Telepathy will be written between two of these "~", okay? Direct thoughts will be between these "{}". If you haven't noticed yet… these "( )" mean that I'm butting in… ****  
  
Trunks POV  
  
Father glared at me. I suppose that I'm not supposed to hit the Saiyajin no Ouji in the face. Oh well, he's the one who wanted a serious match.  
  
I should be mad at him. He interrupted my quiet time. He has no RIGHT to be pissed at me. It actually feels good to let out all of my recent stress on his face, though. The punches do very little damage, but I continue to attack with a ferocity that surprises me.  
  
I'm so caught up with trying to rub his face into the dirt, that I don't really notice that he's not hitting back…  
  
Gohan POV  
  
{Dad scares me at times.} This is one of those times. Here he is, sitting still, eyes clenched shut, waiting for me to take his blood, with a NEEDLE, just so he can have the run of my lab… {The world has gone crazy…}  
  
Pan POV  
  
{Alright. I'm supposed to go and talk to Trunks. I'm not sure if I want to interrupt him, though.} He's fighting with his dad… But I really have to talk to him. {I'm going anyway!!! Watch out here I come!!!}  
  
It takes me only five minutes to get there. I'm a little shocked. Vegeta isn't fighting back.  
  
"Heya!!! Vegeta, Trunks! Can you pause for a while? I wanna talk with Trunks!" I call out to them loudly. I have to make sure that they know I'm here, right?  
  
Trunks stills. He stares over to where I am. He seems a bit shocked. {I guess I'm a shocking person…} "I suppose you aren't gonna hit back anyway," he mutters at Vegeta. Vegeta shrugged.  
  
"See you later, brat," is all he said, looking back over his shoulder. He then blasted off in the direction of CC.  
  
Trunks scratched the back of his neck, probably wondering what I wanted.  
  
Trunks POV  
  
{What does she want?} It hurts just to look at her. {She wants to talk with me? Why?} I sighed quietly before asking the question at hand, "What'd I do?"  
  
She grinned, "For one thing, ditched work… But that's a good thing. You were starting to get that 'artificial light' pallor, just like my dad…" her expression turned serious again, "The bad thing you did, was not explaining yourself yesterday."  
  
{It bothers you that much, does it?} "That's not all, is it?" I asked, hoping that it was all she wanted to say, and knowing that I was hoping in vain.  
  
"Just a little curious… Who did you…?"  
  
I felt my eyes widen. {Kuso! I should have known that she would ask that! Kuso, kuso, kuso!}  
  
"You can tell me, Trunks…"  
  
"No, I can't!" I suddenly find myself yelling.  
  
She stares at me calmly. {How can she be so calm? My world is falling apart… and it's based on her. She can't feel it?} "Why not?"  
  
"I can't because…!" I stop, realizing that she almost made me say it.  
  
She looked up hopefully… and opened her mouth to speak…  
  
Pan POV  
  
"Is it… me?" I asked! I can't believe I said that! The look of shock on his face confirms it… Kami! Err… Dende… He's bonded to me?!? Dende must really love me! I feel like crying… and I feel like… jumping him… {!?!? Where in the HFIL did that come from? Do I really want to…?} The answer pops up from the back of my mind. Yes I do want to do that… {Maybe I should…} I let an evil smirk grace my face…  
  
Trunks POV  
  
(A/N: Yeah, I know… I keep pulling the switcheroo…)  
  
{Dende! She knows! She knows, she knows, sheknowssheknows… Damn me, kuso, kuso, kuso! What's wrong with me? Hnnn! Why is she smirking like that? Oh no!}  
  
I didn't have the time to move out of the way before she glomped me. {What's she gonna do now…?} My question was answered soon enough… Her arms wrapped themselves around my neck and her mouth covered mine. {What the…!}  
  
Every bit of the physical and emotional pain that had accumulated over the past few days disappeared with that kiss… I felt like I was on fire, only… good, VERY good. "Hmmmnnn…" I can't help but moan at the feel of it. {She… feels the same? Answer: Yes, very much so…it seems…} I feel her tail inch it's way up my leg.  
  
She pulled her face away from mine. I gasped. Somewhere along the line I had forgotten to breathe… Her face pressed against my neck. "Me too," she murmured into my ear. I moaned again. Her mouth pressed against the soft part of my shoulder. Her mouth opened… and she bit down. Instinctively, I searched for the same spot on her shoulder and bit her back…  
  
(A/N: I have had a request for a lemonless story… I couldn't help but spice it up though… Should I change the rating?)  
  
Goten POV  
  
Finally, I get to go on a date with Bra… Vegeta didn't even fuss much while we made the plans… All he did was growl at me not to go biting Bra… I agreed quietly… After all, I'd already gotten to that. Of course we have to cover our shoulders anytime we are around him… but the benefits are definitely worth it…  
  
Speaking of the lovely Oujo (A/N: Is that it?), here she comes… "Milady," I bow. {She's so beautiful…} I grin as she growls at me in mock disgust. I know she likes it…  
  
She makes a face at me. Who knew that jeans could look so sexy? Or a plain blue tank top?  
  
"When are we going?" she asks. We're going to the water park… Isn't that romantic?  
  
"You have everything you need your Highness?"  
  
She giggled, "You're going to have to say that around Dad sometime… accompanied with a bow, of course…"  
  
"Of course, Milady," I bowed. {She's so adorable… and sweet, and sexy…} I almost find myself drooling… One of these days, I'm going to work up my courage and ask her to marry me…  
  
~Really?~ she grinned, ~I like the thought…~  
  
****A/N: Hee, hee… Betcha weren't 'spectin' that…  
  
Peeps, I tried my best… especially considering how late I am… *ducks under an incoming arrow* Hey!!! Who's freakin' arrow is this?!? You guys got somethin' you ain't tellin' me?  
  
Preview: Golleee… Gohan finds out about… You know… Vegeta gets a few surprises too… And just what is Goku doing? That's the question everybody's asking, next time on (heh) "not sure yet"… 


	14. 12. Blood, Yelling, Confusion and Shock

****A/N: Wahoo! I walloped her again!!!  
  
If you want a lemon for last chapter… Tell me and I might post one as a side story… Actually… It would be a "Lemon on the Side" *Falls over laughing at own joke, just like Kaio-sama…* *looks up to see people staring* Damn I could use some sleep… *people nod their heads in relief, Lav has not gone insane, she is just suffering from lack of sleep*  
  
Thank yous…  
  
dbzfan2006 aka ssj2gohan2006… Well… If you want the lemon… Vote for that side sto0ry…  
  
Z… ^-^… It's okay… Just try not to do it again…  
  
badgerwolf… I am an American!!! West Coast… you? Sorry… I had been offline for a while… Idea is considered… Hmnn… I like… but… you're just gonna have to keep reading to find out about that…  
  
Danyella Skyler Silverfire… Hi! Lookie! Update!  
  
I suppose I should say something about how telepathy looks… hee, hee. Telepathy will be written between two of these "~", okay? Direct thoughts will be between these "{}". If you haven't noticed yet… these "( )" mean that I'm butting in… ****  
  
Goku POV  
  
I was more than a little shocked when Gohan agreed. His conditions scared the living HFIL out of me, though. Needles are evil…  
  
I can still feel where he jabbed me. It doesn't hurt any more, but it is a bit disturbing to lose so much blood through such a small wound. He took so much that I feel a bit woozy.  
  
"So, Gohan? Does this mean I can borrow your computer too?" I ask, fidgeting. He stared at me for a moment, sweatdropping. {Okay… Looks like a clear "no"…}  
  
"Uhm…" he states. Isn't he so articulate? "Why do you want to borrow my computer?"  
  
"I just need to know a little bit about some things… I promise I won't blow it up… Or hit the keys to hard…"  
  
Gohan nods. "If you break it, you have to get a job and buy me a new one." {Now isn't that rude of him? Oh, well. I can live with the conditions… This is that important to me…}  
  
Vegeta POV  
  
A couple of minutes after I left I could feel their kis spike… {Is this what I think it is? Maybe I should go back just to piss them off…} I smirk at the thought… "Hn… Ha… Hn, hahahaha!" I pause in the air for a moment, looking back to where they were. "Maybe I should… HN!"  
  
My nosy mate chooses just this moment to interrupt, ~Vegeta!~  
  
"A-ahhh!" I wince… Even in my head, her voice is loud. ~Nani?!?~ {Baka onna…}  
  
~I heard that…! Did you find out what's the matter with Trunks?~  
  
~Hai… It only became apparent after I left, though.~  
  
~…~ She remained silent for a moment. ~Well? What was it?~  
  
I knew that her silence was too good to last… ~He had an… unfulfilled bond… He's fulfilling it right now…~  
  
~NANI!?!~ I winced again… Damn, that voice is painful… ~Who?!?~  
  
~Hn… Kakkarot's grand brat.~  
  
~…~  
  
{Hn… She's not answering… Is this good? Or, is this bad? Damn… Can't decide…}  
  
~…~  
  
{Maybe she passed out?} I shook my head. {Better go check…}  
  
Gohan POV  
  
What in HFIL is Dad doing? He's been poking at that thing for hours… He won't even leave it, so I have no clue what it is. I really shouldn't mind though… At least he's QUIETLY occupied…  
  
I look up at the clock. I should be getting home soon. "D-Goku?"  
  
He looks up at me with a Skor bar and a screwdriver hanging out of his mouth. "Mmmahmmmiih?"  
  
"Nani?" I ask, not entirely sure what he said.  
  
He just nods. Apparently, he was just asking "what?".  
  
"I'm leaving… Lock up when you leave, okay?"  
  
He nods again.  
  
"And… Don't leave a mess…"  
  
Once again, he nods. He looks back down at the object and continued to work on it.  
  
I shake my head as I leave my office with one last wary glance at my chibified father…  
  
*  
  
I hear the phone ring as I enter the house. {Damn…}  
  
I pick it up carefully, wary of the person on the other end.  
  
It was Vegeta. "You know what your brat's up to?" he snickered.  
  
{…!?!} "Nani? What is she up to?"  
  
"She's old enough, you know…" he said, not immediately answering the question. "Just don't kill my brat for it… She's the one who did the jumping…"  
  
"SHE WHAT!?!" My voice echoed throughout the house…  
  
Pan POV  
  
(This is… after… in case you're wondering…)  
  
"You shoulda just said something…" I murmured sleepily, wrapping my tail around his exposed thigh. I felt so warm… and sore in a strangely pleasant way…  
  
"Hn…" he probably doesn't feel like speaking… too comfortable. Something warm and fuzzy snakes its way across my waist and I stiffen.  
  
{What the…?} Trunks gives me a sleepy, confused look. I look down at my waist… A soft purple length of fur rested against my bare hip. "Uhm… Trunks?"  
  
"Hn…? Nani?"  
  
"What's this?" I ask, running my hand gently over it. He stiffened and moaned. I grinned and rubbed it a little more… vigorously. He leaned against me bonelessly, moaning and purring… All of a sudden, I don't feel so tired anymore…  
  
(*shakes head in wonder* Such stamina…)  
  
****A/N: Doesn't that make you wish you had a tail?  
  
Preview: Trunks and Pan have to deal with their parents and… ChiChi? Will I ever get around to that vacation Trunks needs? What about Goku and his little… object? *leans back in chair wondering "What should it be?"* 


	15. Author's Apology

Yo! I'm sorry to you fans of "not sure yet"... I've completely lost interest in the fic and will be taking it down soon... It was very fun to write at first... but it has become... boring. Sorry... I'm actually holding up on my other fics though, and one of them is near completion... so... the writer's block has kinda killed this one... GOMEN NASAI MINNA!!! 


End file.
